1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving display quality and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using a light and a backlight assembly that generates the light and supplies the light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a light emitting diode (LED) so as to generate the light.
The LED is a kind of point light source having a light emitting area smaller than that of the CCFL. The light emitted from the LED is incident into a first side surface of a light guide plate of the backlight assembly, and the light guide plate changes the light into a planar light to supply the planar light to the liquid crystal display panel. The light from the LED may be emitted in a direction inclined with respect to the first side surface, or in a direction substantially parallel to the first side surface.
The light emitted in the direction inclined with respect to the first side surface is incident into the light guide plate through the first side surface, and then the light is supplied to the liquid crystal display panel. However, the light emitted in the direction substantially parallel to the first side surface is not incident into the first side surface of the light guide plate.
As a result, an amount of the light supplied to the liquid crystal display panel from the LED may be reduced, thereby deteriorating display quality of the liquid crystal display panel.